His Broken Wing
by QueenOfDarkComedy
Summary: Chucky and Tiffany's fatal shenanigans have left Glen with a right broken arm while vacationing in Hackensack, NJ. The events that unfold that same night give Glen perspective, as well as him having to reconsider whether or not he wants them involved in his life.


Chucky and Tiffany argument seemed to last eternity….at least that's how Glen felt about. it in his delirious state.

"It's your fault, Chucky!" Tiffany pointed a threatening plastic finger at her husband.

"My fault?!" Chucky shouted. "MY FAULT?! I only wanted to teach this kid how to take a life properly. That's more than you would do!"

"I told you not to bring him with us!" Tiffany yelled back louder. "It's the dead of winter, it's cold, and we're not having much luck finding dinner!

"Not true. I nailed the guy and we got the pizza." Chucky said 'as a matter of factly.'

Glen was lying; sprawled out like a rag doll, on the frozen ground on someone's lawn. Chucky and Tiffany continued to argue, trying their hardest to outdo one another in both volume and excuses as to whose fault it was that Glen had broken his right arm.

Glen groaned in pain. He lay there, with no other choice than to continue hearing his parents scream. He lifted his head and glared at them both.

"Uh…Mum? Dad?" Glen called out. Chucky and Tiffany didn't even hear him. They were too busy absorbed in their own toxicity.

"You're a terrible father!" Tiffany blurted.

Chucky gasped. "Well, doesn't that make you mother _fuckin'_ mother of the year!" he shouted out sarcastically.

"You guys!" Glen tried once more.

"How dare you-!" Tiffany started to yell.

"HEEEY!" Glen shrieked. "A LITTLE _HELP_ HERE PLEASE!"

Glen made the angriest face you could ever imagine. It took all the energy he had to belt that out.

"You _both_ are awful! For pity sake, my _arm_ is **broken**!" Glen rested his head in the snow. "I need a doctor…." Glen began to fade.

"Glen?" Chucky looked at his son sideways; perplexed.

Glen completely lost consciousness.

"Oh my GOD, Glen! Honey, wake up!" Tiffany attended to her son, holding his unconscious head up. She turned to Chucky. "Find us a doctor, you asshole."

Chucky began to grumble. He took the cell phone out of the dead pizza delivery guys' pocket; they had ambushed him only 20 minutes earlier.

Chucky was hungry and Ramano's Pizza was the only place in New Jersey that had an actual Swedish meatball pizza. He was not about to pass an opportunity that came only once in a blue moon. It's not like he could just go pick one up.

Chucky thought it would benefit Glen to take him on a family vacation to Hackensack, New Jersey; a nice change from the hot weather of Los Angeles.

Chucky stood there, starring at the pizza…then at Glen….then at the pizza…then at Glen.

"Chucky, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Seems like a waste of a good pizza…."

"You have got to be fucking joking…" Tiffany's voice became a low growl. She was getting pissed. "Our son is incapacitated and all you can think about is a fucking pizza?!

"Well, no one else makes a Swedish meatball pizza—like—anywhere!" Chucky seemed torn.

Tiffany backhanded Chucky across the face. "Make the call, or I'll make it…for your death!"

Chucky raised an eyebrow. Wow…he thought. He groaned and started dialing numbers.

Dr. Justin Nato quickly checked his cell phone as he was leaving the clinic, tromping through the snow. He checked his coat pockets; his keys nowhere to be seen or felt. "Damn…" He started walking back towards the building.

"Forget something?" Joslyn, the receptionist teased.

"Keys," Justin responded, hurrying to his office.

They were the only two left in the clinic. Everything was already shut down, except for the light on the receptionist desk.

"Have a date tonight?" asked Joslyn as soon as Justin headed for the door.

"Ha! I wish," Justin laughed. "My niece is flying into town tonight. Picking her up."

"Good luck. Storms coming in in the next half hour."

"Meh…I've weathered a storm or two in my time. Good night." Dr. Nato headed for the front door.

"Night…" Joslyn shut the light off.

Justin unlocked and got inside his car. He started the ignition and turned on the heater. He waited for what seemed like a minute for the car to warm up. As soon as he put his hand on the gearshift he felt what could only be described as ice cold metal on the back of his neck. His face turned white and his pupils widened.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Chucky jammed the gun harder in the back of Dr. Nato's neck. He put his hands up in the air. He didn't want any trouble.

"I've got money, credit cards, take whatever you want."

"Are you a doctor?"

"Huh?"

"Are you a _fucking_ doctor?!" Chucky yelled.

"Yes," Justin nodded.

"Great." Chucky turned to Tiffany, who had an unconscious Glen lying on her lap.

"What do you want?" Dr. Nato asked guardedly.

"Turn around," Chucky demanded.

The young doctor turned around real slowly. His eyes nearly bulged out of his skull.

'What in the _hell_ are they?' didn't even began to cover the questions Dr. Nato was forming in his head about these little…doll people. He recognized the Good Guy doll clothing though. He was old enough to have had one of his own.

"What _are_ you?"

"Don't ask stupid fucking questions!" Chucky pistol whipped Dr. Nato in the face.

"Ow!"

"My son broke his arm and we need you to fix it as quickly and as quietly as possible." Chucky continued to point the gun at the doctor. "Can you fix broken bones?"

"I'm an orthopedic surgeon. Of course! But emergency services may be of better help—"

"Do we _look_ like we can just walk into an emergency room?!" Tiffany complained.

There was a pause.

"Follow me," Dr. Nato sighed. He brought them into the clinic.

Dr. Nato unlocked the building. Thank God Joslyn had left the building already...he thought. He looked around just in case. He wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to his staff. They were like family.

"What's the hold up? Get going!" Chucky jabbed the gun into the back of Dr. Nato's leg. He was helping Tiffany carry Glen with one hand, and held the gun in the other.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Dr. Nato complied. "Right this way..." he led them into a surgical room; one with the proper equipment to set bones in place. 

He looked at Chucky and Tiffany struggling to carry Glen. "May I?" he motioned to picking Glen up and setting him on the table. Chucky gave a nod. He and Tiffany layed their son down and stepped back. Dr. Nato picked him up gently and placed him on the table.

Glen opened his eyes. Everything was a little blurry at first, but came into focus rather quickly. "Where am I?"

"We're in a hospital sweetface." Tiffany ran her hand through Glen's hair.

"OK…." Dr. Nato began to examine Glen's right arm. "I'm gonna have to take a few x-rays."

Several minutes passed. He came out of the back room, gun still pointed at him, x-rays in hand. He went ahead and set them over the light box.

"Your son has what we call an oblique fracture. The bone is split diagonally. I can put it in a cast, but I'm going to have to line the bone up.

"Get going." Chucky glared.

A few mins passed. Chucky pulled out a piece of pizza out of his overalls.

Tiffany's mouth dropped open. "Chucky!"

Chucky started gobbling the pizza down. "Told you I wasn't going to let the whole thing go to waste," he said with a full mouth.

"That's disgusting..." Tiffany responded, annoyed.

"They always like this?" Dr. Nato asked Glen.

"Unfortunately..." Glen sighed. "They're a huge disappointment to me..."

Dr. Nato was setting Glen's arm in the machine.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Glen."

"Good name. I'm Justin."

"Pleasure meeting you." Glen smiled warmly.

"How did this happen?" Justin asked.

Glen sighed. "My dad made me come with him on one of his 'hunting sprees'..again...I fell off the roof of someones house because he was trying to teach me how to ambush someone from above...as always, I refused and slipped off. I keep telling him I'm not a killer and I never will be-"

"_What_?" Justin interrupted, caught off. He looked over at Chucky, who was still arguing with Tiffany in the background. "Your parents kill people often?" he lowered his voice.

Glen began to weep. "All the time..." he gritted through his teeth in frustration.

Justin kept silent for a second. He was looking for a possible way to escape, but couldn't leave this poor kid behind. He had to fix his arm, and not just because a gun was pointed at him. He'd dealt with abusive parents before...suspecting or knowing full well that the parents were responsible for the bruises and broken bones; but this was obviously a unique situation.

"Glen...I don't mean to be rude...but why do you and your parents look the way you do?"

Glen smiled. "We look like something from a freak show, don't we...?" he joked.

"This will hurt, but only for a little bit, OK?" Justin warned as he adjusted the arm back into place.

"Ow! Ow!" Glen yelped.

Chucky and Tiffany's attention diverted to Glen.

"You're doing great, kid. The worst is over."

Glen rolled his eyes. If he only knew, thought Glen.

Chucky glared at Dr. Nato. "Is this guy giving you trouble, son?"

"Dad! He's_ fixing my arm_!" Glen shrieked. "Bug off!"

Chucky raised an eyebrow. "Well, geez..I'm just-"

Tiffany lightly hit Chucky's chest with the back of her hand. "Leave him alone, Chucky."

Chucky picked up where they left off in the conversation.

"Are you Japanese?" asked Glen.

"For the most part, there's a little korean thrown in..." Dr. Nato smirked.

"Watashi wa ryūchōna nihongo o hanasu.(I speak fluent Japanese.)" nodded Glen.

This surprised Dr. Nato. "Wow! I'm impressed."

"Anata wa nihongo o hanashimasu ka? (Do you speak Japanese?)" asked Glen.

"A good amount. My grandmother taught me when I was very young."

"Watashitachiha, ningyō o ikite iru. (We are living dolls.)" Glen answered Dr. Nato's question from earlier.

Dr. Nato paused. He remembered a story he had heard ten years previous about a couple of dolls that were found in a cemetery. He remembered they'd even made a film about it...but it never went into production. Then he'd briefly remembered hearing a story the media thought a young boy (whom he assumed would be around his age by now) that claimed his Good Guy doll was alive. He turned around and saw the torn Good Guys logo on his overalls. At this point, he was convinced this wasn't just an urban legend anymore.

"Toshi densetsu no yō ni? (Like the urban legend?)" asked Dr. Nato out of curiosity.

"Hai. Masani toshi densetsu no yōna. (Yes. Exactly like the urban legend.)" Glen nodded very cautiously.

Dr. Nato looked around, planning his escape.

"Watashi no ude o kotei shita nochi, watashi wa sorera o sorasudeshou. (After fixing my arm, I'll distract them.)" Glen offered.

Dr. Nato nodded in agreement. He still didn't want to leave this kid behind to the fate of his psycho, creepy doll parents. He finished putting the cast on Glen's arm. About 20 mins had passed. Glen's right arm was now in a short arm cast.

"What color of the fiberglass tape would you like, Glen?"

"Purple," Glen smiled.

After all was said and done, Glen bore a short arm cast with purple tape and a sling to go with it.

"Wrap it up!" Chucky barked.

"Can I sign your cast?" asked Dr. Nato.

"Of course," Glen nodded.

Dr. Nato took a sharpy out of his coat pocket. He signed Glen's cast: 幸運と保護 治癒 (For luck and protection and healing).

Glen read this. "Arigatō, Doctor."

"You're welcome, Glen." Dr. Nato nodded to him. He turned to Chucky and Tiffany. "You're going to need to get this checked up on, you know."

"Don't be a smart ass." Chucky replied. "We know this. That's our problem. But yours have just began." Chucky cocked the gun.

Instinctively, Dr. Nato picked up a metal surgical tray and threw it at Chucky.

"Run!" yelled Glen.

Dr. Nato was already out the door.

"God damnit!" Chucky screamed and ran after him.

Then something unexpected happened:

Chucky went flying back into the room. Dr. Nato had kicked Chucky really hard in the stomach; he also came back in and grabbed Glen and then hightailed it back out of the room.

"Hey!" Glen protested, rather confused.

"I'm not going to leave you with them." Dr. Nato carried him in both arms.

"Oh my god, Chucky! He's got Glen. Get him!" Tiffany and Chucky started running out the door after the doctor.

"Wait! You don't want to do this!" Glen warned the doctor.

"I'm saving your life, kid!"

"You don't know what you're doing…put me down!" Glen said adamantly as Dr. Nato was still running.

"I'm going to take you somewhere where you'll be safe. I know some good people." Dr. Nato opened his car door and set Glen on the passenger seat.

"They're my parents. There's a history you know nothing about! I can't just leave them. They will find me!" Glen warned.

"That may be the case, but you're going to just have to trust me on this. It's your choice whether you want to come back, but I wouldn't recommend it."

Chucky jumped on the hood of the car. This startled both Glen and the doctor.

"OK, where are you going to take me?" Glen asked in the calmest way possible, with a hint of panic in his voice.

"It's called Midoruhausu or The Middle House. ...as I call it. Very few people know about it."

"What's there for me?" asked Glen.

"You'll see. Hold on to something."

Dr. Nato started the car and backed it up. Chucky went tumbling off the roof and onto the slippery, wet snow.

"Dr. Nato, he's going to kill you." Glen started to cry.

"Not if he can't find me," Dr. Nato sped off. He had a look of determination on his face.

"He'll find you…"

Dr. Nato smirked. He was humbled to be able to help this kid out.

"Chucky! He's getting away with Glen!" Tiffany panicked.

"I know! I know! Shut up!" Chucky and Tiffany started running down the empty street to no avail…

The car started sparking and then seemed to disappear out of thin air.

Chucky and Tiffany stopped and stood there with their mouths open.

"Did I just fucking see what I thought I saw?! Did he just pull a fucking Back to the Future?!" Chucky yelled.

Tiffany's eyes started to fill with tears. "Oh no!" she dropped to her knees and completely lost it. "He took our son, Chucky! He took Glen…" Tiffany started sobbing like she couldn't go on. Her face was buried in both her hands.

Chucky hesitated, but grabbed Tiffany around her waste, trying in his own way to comfort her. "Don't worry, honey…Uh…there, there…"

Tiffany continued to sob, barely noticing Chucky was there.

"I have a feeling Glen's gonna come back to us...and when he does, that doctor is chopped liver."

Tiffany lifted her face out of her hands, make up stained by the tears. "Y-you really think so?"

"He found us once, didn't he?" Chucky smirked. "And remember a few months ago when he attempted to run away and ended up coming back on his own?

Tiffany gasped. "Chucky, you're right. I better call Glenda and tell her the news."

"So don't worry about it. Plus, if he's dead…which I doubt he will be...we can bring him back."

"Thank's doll baby." Tiffany wiped the last of her tears away and hugged Chucky.

He hugged her back. "You see?"

"Don't freak out, OK?" Dr. Nato cautioned Glen. "We just crossed a portal into a dimension above ours. I know that sounds like crazy talk—but take a look at the ground."

"There's no snow." Glen raised an eyebrow.

"And the temperature's warmer."

"Huh…" Glen was intrigued. Glen trusted Dr. Nato. He didn't seem untrustworthy….and anything to get away from her toxic, psycho parents was well worth being semi kidnapped for…not that he was really being kidnapped.

"We're here." Dr. Nato put his car in park.

Glen looked up at the house. It was a beautiful two story, victoria style home. It had a very healing and calming energy to it.

Two middle aged Asian women stepped out. The older of the two started asking Dr. Nato in Japanese: Who have you brought to us?

Both women gasped when they saw Glen.

"Uh…Hello." Glen said, shyly.

"Ladies, this is Glen. He needs a place to stay for a while so he can heal."

"Come in," the younger woman said.

Dr. Nato and Glen sat on the couch. They were both sipping on tea.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" asked the younger woman.

"Glen."

"It's nice to meet you, Glen. My name's Milan and this is my sister, Judee."

"Sore wa anata o mitasu tame ni sutekidesu. (It's lovely to meet you.)" Glen replied back politely.

The sisters exchanged glances. They were pleased with Glen's Japanese. "It's very lovely to meet you as well. Justin told us that you have a troubled home life, yes?"

Glen explained his story literally from start to finish. By the time he finished, they had a full understanding of what they needed to help him.

"Wow, Glen…It's clear to us that you've had a challenging life thus far. I don't know what Dr. Nato told you…but this house is a safe haven for young people such as yourself. No one can find us here, so that makes things easier. We help heal both physical and emotional trauma. You've obviously sustained both. You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like." Milan started showing him the different rooms "We have a variety of different young people living here, teens, young adults, some of them young children..."

"I have to get back, Glen." Dr. Nato set his cup of tea on the living room table.

"How do I get back if I need to?"

"We can take you." Judee replied.

"Dr...thank you. For everything." Glen smiled.

"You're welcome, kid. Good luck."

Milan took Glen from room to room, in what seemed like a long hallway.

"Many of them were born with gifts they don't fully understand...others were and are ostracized for the way they look and who they are."

Glen stopped and looked into one particular room: A teenage girl was fixing a teenage boys robotic arm. They turned around and stared at Glen and their eyes lit up like car headlights-with the brights on of course. Glen covered his face with this arm to shield the light.

Milan sighed. "It's alright you two...This is Glen. He's going to be staying with his for a bit. Glen, this is Darby and Aubrey. They've been with us for several months now."

"Hello." Glen waved.

"Break your arm off too?" Aubrey joked.

"Oh, yes. I mean-yes, I broke my arm...but it's...still attached." Glen's face turned beet red.

"Oh yeah?" Aubrey was intrigued. "How did you do it?"

"Glen, why don't I show you to your room." Milan smiled.

"OK." Glen replied.

Milan showed Glen to a small, cozy room with the bare essentials: a twin sized bed, a dresser, and an empty closet.

"I think I can find some clothing in your size. For now, go ahead and explore the house."

Glen looked around his room. He climbed on the bed. He spent over a minute in silence contemplating his options. He knew that eventually he'd have to come to terms with dealing with his parents and their fatal-literally fatal-life styles.

A flash of light entered the room. Glen covered his face again.

"Relax, kid." Aubrey walked. "It's just me."

"What is with your eyes?" asked Glen.

"Very direct. I like it." Aubrey winked.

Glen blushed. He looked out the window.

"So, what brought you here?"

"It's my parents..." Glen didn't know what to say. "They're very bad people."

"Sounds like our dad." Darby entered the room.

"Your dad kills people?" Glen realized what he had said and quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

Aubrey and Darby exchanged glances. A glance that said 'we can relate.'

"When the need suits him and his agenda, yeah." Darby answered.

"He created us, so to speak." Aubrey "My sister, Darby and I are half android."

Glen gasped. "Really?"

"You saw the wires..."

"I...I suppose I did." Glen sighed.

"How old are you?" asked Darby.

"I'm fifteen."

"We're sixteen...or look that way anyway." Aubrey replied. "We're not really sure."

"Aubrey found out 6 months ago that we weren't even human."

"Boy, was that a shock."

Glen gasped. "You just found out? How?"

"Digging through my father's office. He makes robots….so when we found out we lost it…" Aubrey sighed. Glen could tell it was still hard to talk about it. "I've been doing my best to come to terms with it."

"Imagine finding out you didn't really have a family, a mother...all of our memories we found out are fake." Darby stated resentfully. "Milan says we should try and talk about it to others to sort out our feels."

"If you just found out...how is it you can fix your arm?" asked Glen.

"Guess it's internal." Darby answered sarcastically.

"Well, we remember some stuff...On how to fix things anyway."

Glen spent a good few minutes explaining his story to the robot siblings.

"Wow..." Aubrey answered.

"Yeah..." Glen lowered his head in shame.

"Don't feel bad." Aubrey put his hand on Glen's back. "We all have complicated back stories."

"How long are you going to stay here for?" Glen asked.

"Until we're off our dads radar," Darby joked.

"I can relate..." Glen laughed.

"Lets us misfits get a snack," Aubrey jumped off the bed "Come on, I'll show you around."

Glen smiled and followed Aubrey out of his newish bedroom. He didn't understand why this happened, but the universe bought some time for him. For that he was grateful.


End file.
